


My First Kiss

by alien_lord



Series: Stranger Things Collection [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, Homophobic Language, M/M, Nerves, Romance, experimenting, kiss dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Mike has a dream about Will, and he tells Dustin. He has to confront his feelings about Will and talk to him about it.





	My First Kiss

Mike wasn’t sure how to feel. He’d had a dream, where he and Will had been playing in Will’s fort out in the woods, and they were having a good time, before suddenly Will leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mike’s lips. In his dream, as surprised as he was, he liked it, and he had little butterflies flittering around in his chest.   
When he woke up though, heart fluttering, he was shocked, and he didn’t know what to think. Was he gay? How was he supposed to know?

He set out to try and figure out if he was gay or straight, but so far his experiments weren’t working. He figured looking at girls would tell him if he was gay or not, so he snuck out into the garage and dug around finding his dad’s box of hidden Playboy’s he’d accidentally discovered a while ago. Flipping one open, he looked at the naked girl displayed in the inside pages, and while a deep blush darkened his cheeks, he wasn’t sure he felt attracted to her at all. 

Mike flipped through a couple more magazines, but they just embarrassed him. He wasn’t sure why anyone liked them. Shoving them all back in the box, he tried to think of another test. He really wanted to talk to someone about what he was feeling, maybe they’d have the answer. He didn’t know who to talk to though, and his parents wouldn’t understand. They’d probably just call him a fag or something.

Mike heaved a sigh, before heading inside. He’d had crushes on girls in school, so it wasn’t like he hadn’t liked girls. But he’d also never had a dream where he’d kissed any of those girls, just Will. 

He’d stewed about his dream for several days before he plucked up the courage to ask Dustin for advice. 

“And it was just a kiss?” Dustin asked after Mike was done telling him the story. 

“Ya, just a kiss-“. Mike told him, his cheeks pink from embarrassment. “What do you think, am I gay?”

Dustin pursed his lips together, thinking contemplatively. “It’s hard to tell.” He looked his friend over. “You don’t look any different then before-".  
Mike frowned, “I’m pretty sure I’d look the same-“.

Dustin shook his head, “I saw a news story that said that you can tell when people are gay because of how they act.” He cocked his head to the side, “You just look like same old Mike.”.

That pleased Mike a little, but he was also pretty sure he shouldn’t be having dreams about kissing one of his best friends. 

“What should I do?” Mike asked him, trying to keep Dustin on topic. 

Dustin shrugged. “I don’t really know. I haven’t given any advice to gay people before-“.

Mike scowled, and Dustin corrected himself, “Possibly gay people, sorry.”

With a huge sigh, Mike kicked at the bed post in Dustin’s room. 

Dustin shrugged, “Why don’t you just tell Will about your dream.”

The blush rose in Mike’s face even more and he felt like it was on fire. “Oh no-“ he shook his head, “That sounds like a really bad idea-“.

Dustin set down the Dungeons & Dragons book he was holding and sighed, loudly.

“Just man up, and talk to him about it”. And that was the end of the conversation. 

Mike worried about it for the rest of the day, and was up all night worrying about it. The next day, when they went to school, he avoided Will, skipping out on hanging out with everyone because he was worried someone might notice his feelings. 

After school he went straight home. He felt bad though, and he knew that Will was going to be upset. 

He called him on the phone, and Joyce answered. “Hi Joyce, could I talk to Will, please?” He asked, beads of sweat on his temple. “Of course Mike, hold on-“ 

He waited for a minute, and he considered hanging up, but he didn’t, he just kept holding the phone in his sweaty palm.   
Finally, Will came to the phone. “Hello? Mike?”

“Uh, hey Will-“ Mike didn’t know what to say next. “Can, I uh, come over?” He wrapped the phone cord around his finger while he waited. 

“Sure Mike!” Will told him, and Mike grinned a little. “Okay, I’ll be there really soon.” He packed some stuff in his backpack, mostly snacks, Will didn’t have a lot of snacks at his house, and grabbed his bike. “I’m going to Will’s-“ he called out to no one in particular, and then headed to his friend’s house.

He was at Will’s in no time, and he still didn’t know what to say. 

They played for a while, sitting on the floor of Will’s room, talking about the upcoming campaign they were working on. Soon though, Mike became nervous. He really wanted to talk to Will about his dream. 

For a few minutes they sat in awkward silence before Will blurted out. “Dustin told me about your dream, and I’m not mad”. 

Mike’s mouth fell open, and his cheeks burned a deep scarlet colour. “I can’t believe he told you-“ Mike gasped. 

Will shrugged, before leaning in and kissing his friend on the mouth, and his mouth was wet, and warm. Mike pulled back in shock. 

Will grinned a little, “I figure it’s the only way to see if you actually like me or not”. He shrugged, “It’s for science”. 

It made sense, but Mike was still embarrassed. “Um. Okay-“. He scooted forward on the carpet, toward Will, taking some deep breaths. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears, and he tried to calm himself down. He’d just had his first kiss after all. 

They scooted together, and just as Mike leaned forward to press his lips against Will’s the bedroom door banged open. Jonathan had gotten home from work, and he stood there with his school bag over his shoulder. “Oh uh-“ he said, looking at the two boys sitting on the carpet. “Sorry?” He said quickly, before slamming the door shut. 

Both boys blushed hard, and looked everywhere but each other.   
“Well?” Will asked his friend. “Do you think you’re gay?”

Mike cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know-“. It was hard to tell. He liked Will, but he didn’t know if he like-liked him. 

Will shrugged. “You don’t need to know right away. Maybe it takes some time or something”. He opened the Dungeons & Dragons book, “We can always try again later-“.

Mike blushed, but he didn’t disagree. That might be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Mike and Will is really cute okay,


End file.
